This invention relates, in general, to a pillow, and, in particular, to an improved, pillow, or the like, having a malleable core.
In the prior art various types of have been proposed. For example, U.S. Patent No. U.S. Pat. No. 6,088,854 to Brownrigg discloses a pillow having a malleable core.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,427 to Parnham discloses a pillow having a removable core.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,013,481 to Stonehill discloses a pillow divided into two connected halves.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,797 to Gunst discloses an inflatable pillow.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,377 to Gostine discloses a therapeutic pillow having a center section and two spherical ends.
The present invention is directed to a pillow that has a malleable core surrounded by at least one layer of foam. The malleable core allows the pillow to be bent and to retain the shape desired by the user.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved pillow.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved pillow with a malleable core.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved pillow with a malleable core with at least one layer of foam.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved pillow with a malleable core having a therapeutic foam outer layer.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved pillow having a malleable core wherein the pillow has a removable cover.
These and other object s and advantages of the present invention will be fully apparent from the following description, when taken in connection with the annexed drawings.